


Excessive Decorating

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Christmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes home to a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excessive Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, prompt "Decking the Halls"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack declared, looking around at SARAH's excessively decorated interior. He had known that there were going to be some adjustments with Allie moving in, but this was way beyond his expectations. Zoe and he were both somewhat ambivalent about decorating, excitedly picking out a tree and a door wreath but mostly leaving the rest of the space alone.

Allie, however, was apparently waaaay into the holiday spirit, as there was greenery and tinsel everywhere. "What happened in here?" he asked, half joking.

Coming out of the kitchen with a glass of what he assumed was eggnog, Allie frowned at him. "If you don't like it, I can move back out," she threatened.

"I love it!" Jack declared instantly. "We should keep it up all year!"

Allie didn't reply this time, but simply punched his arm and returned to her decorating.


End file.
